To the End of Life and Back
by ShadowUchihaHyuga-chan
Summary: When a cure seal is placed on Hinata to ensure Sasuke gets brought back to the Village, will and old bond resurface? R
1. Chapter 1

Away with the Breeze: SasuHina

Walking to HQ ' Dragon' watched the ground beneath her. She heard shouting ahead and hid in the shadows.

"Damn it Baba-sama! We we're so close to bringing him back!" yelled a blonde boy with foxy whiskers on his face. he was being carried back to the village by 2 anbu members.

"Shut-up Naruto! You have a mission tomorrow. Report to HQ in the morning, till then you and Sakura will be placed under house arrest for leaving without my permission, Understand?"

"Bu-"

"No but's, take them to their homes."

The three disappeared,as Tsunade lingered behind.

"You can comet now Huyga-chan."

She did.

"r-reporting Tsunade-sama.."

"Huyga Hinata, you're here to report for your mission with team 7, correct?"

"h-hai."

"Here is your scroll, be ready to leave by dawn, Naruto , Sakura and Kakashi will be right behind you in the morning."

"Y-yes Ts-tsunade-sama." She bowed.

Hinata (aka dragon/her anbu name.) turned to return home and prepare for the next morning.

Walking through the park Hinata read through the scroll.

'Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan will be happy, even is I am there with them. Let's bring him home, Uchiha-san' she thought.

Then she removed her sandals as she entered her home. Greeted by her father, but not very kindly she bowed respectively to him, but once she rose. Her father raised his hand, but she knew better then to speak up. Her eyes fell to the floor, hair covering her teary eyes. She was used to this abuse.

"Disgraceful weakling. I heard about your mission with team 7, be sure not to get them all killed. Dismissed."

She walked to her room, the sun has set, her mission being in 10 hours she packed. Then removing her worn in jacket and the rest f her clothing, she bathed.

'Father still doesn't know about my secret, this will only make the others lives happy, even if it coast my life. So my fathers punishment was just.' She quieted her thoughts after that, relaxing her entire person.

Once out of the bath, she wrapped her chest in bandages covering her spreading curse mark. The threw on a baggy tank to and black training pants. The next morning she gathered her things slipped on her shoes and was the first to arrive at the gate. She decided to sit in a tree to wait on the others.

Sakura was the net to arrive, just a half hour before dawn.

"Hinata! Will you be joining us in the mission?" She beamed.

"H-hai, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled back.

'I wonder why?' Sakura thought. 'Chakra control! She is to bind Sasuke-kun!'

Hinata jumped down from the tree.

"If you don't mind Hinata-sama , why are you here?"

Hinata looked at her with a dead stare and smiled. "Classified." But inside she held fear, they couldn't find out about her curse seal. Not only that but she had gotten a lot stronger in the past few months, and she was afraid to hurt one of her friends. The seal much like the one Orochimaru placed on Sasuke, but the opposite. Once Hinata touched Sasuke with a gentle fist move both seal would counter act one another, if she didn't die Hinata would carry on with her personal mission. Hinata was prepared even if this caused her death. Hinata gathered her things as she was ordered to leave before the rest.

"I-i was just t-told t-to leave b-before you. P-please wait f-for the o-others here."

Hinata asked Sakura nicely.

"Hinat-"

"J-ja-ne" she said before jogging outside the gate.

Hinata went from a jog to a full sprint once she was past the view of the village. Using her byakugan she could find the Uchiha easily within a few days, if she were to be in the right range. The others would take him back to the village, then the second part of her mission would begin, if she were still alive. She ran for about 6 hours, only stopping for water and to catch her breath. By nightfall she had made it to the next village, but only just outside it. She set up camp there and waiting for the others by preparing dinner. About an hour into her resting Hinata sensed 3 chakras heading towards her. "Byakugan." she whispered, seeing it was the team 7 she relaxed and continued cooking.

"Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto loudly. Sakura hit in on top of the head, he crashed to the ground.

"you idiot be quiet!" Sakura yelled in a hushed tone.

"ow, sakuraa-cahnn, that hurtttt…" he pouted rubbing his head.

Hinata smiled to herself as she poured their curry into 4 bowls.

"D-dinner is finished.,"

"Hinata-chan why do you always wear that jacket? Specially in this heat!" asked Naruto, Sakura saw as Hinata tensed, her hair hiding her face.

"M-my scars…." she whispered the wind carrying her voice to their ears, but they still heard. It wasn't a complete lie, Hinata did have scars from her fathers wrath. But her curse seal also covered 3/4ths of her back now, it looked like dragons winged. (Thats how her anbu name came to be.) The mark will stop growing when the two seals meet. They break each other open. This Hinata had to keep a secret in the order to not compromise her mission.

In other words.

Naruto and Sakura had big mouths.

After Hinata retired , she lay in her sleeping bag staring at the ceiling of her tent.

"Uchiha-sama, I will free you. I have to, but not for me….for my friends.." She whispered as she let the darkness take her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

To the End of Life and back. chapter 2

By morning once again Hinata had to lead the group, so she packed up quietly and left. Naruto was the first to notice she was gone.

" Where'd Hinata-chan go?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Kakashi did first.

"Tusnade-sama had her track him, but she was given a separate mission, we are to follow her and bring Sasuke home."

"Why a separate mission for her? They didn't even speak to one another at the academy sensei." Asked Sakura

" But their parents had been close for a long time, they knew one another as babies, thought they probably don't remember that."

"So, Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme were playmates?" Asked Naruto

"But if they don't remember each other, why was she chosen?" asked a slightly pissed off Sakura. ' I could've brought him back on my own.'

"Because they are opposites. Thats all I am permitted to say. Now, you two pack up and lets get going, Hinata could've found him by now."

A few hours ahead of team seven, Hinata walked into what was to believed to be the Sound Village. She had removed her headband and tucked it in her bag. These ninja hanging around town were known to be strong, and her eyes giving her away as a Huyga didn't help. But the timid girl walked on, standing tall, eyes focused in front of her. She began to think about when she would confront the sharingan user. She may have gotten a lot stronger having been trained by Tsunade , and with the help of the her curse seal. She knew he would still be stronger.

(Flashback.)

_" You'll only need to touch him once when you are using your gentle fist, it'll activate your curse seal and counteract his, understand? I'm proud of you Hinata, your mother would be too." Tsunade said _

_"H-Hai.."_

(end flashback.)

'Just activate the seal and try and hit him as close to his seal as possible, i have to be careful not to let it take control of you Hinata, you can do this!' Hinata thought about this as she checked into her and team 7's hotel. She turned on the shower once she got into her and Sakura's room.

'Can I really do this?' when she exited the shower, she looked into the mirror. Her mark had grown again, now covering from her tail bone up to the crook of her neck. Her back covered in what looked like lack tribal dragon wings. She wanted to cry.

'I'm running out of time….' She wrapped herself then took another towel and covered her neck. She heard the door to the room unlock. She crouched grabbing a kunai out of her pants pouch on the floor. Then she heard.

"Hinata?"

'Just Sakura.' she thought opening the bathroom door, byakugan activated just in case.

"Sakura-san?"

"I thought something happened when I walked in, the room is empty."

"H-hai, I-I was s-showering."

"I could use one myself! The boys are across the hall." and with that she climbed into the shower. Once Hinata heard the doors lock click shut she quickly threw off her towels and slipped her kunai pouch around her right leg, which was hidden under a blue chinese style slip dress. She buttoned the collar upend slipped on her ninja sandals. She actually loved this dress, even with her left leg showing up to near her thigh. She threw her hair up into a clean and tight pony tail, put in her dark violet contacts to hide her Huyga eyes. She was finishing up her makeup when Sakura came out of the bathroom drying her hair, when Sakura noticed how she looked.

"Going out during a mission Hinata?" Sakura asked leaning against the bathroom doorway. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"n-no Sakura-san, I-It's part of the m-mission.."

"What is your mission Hinata?" asked Sakura seriously

"I-I told y-you t-thats c-classified. B-but w-when I f-find U-Uchiha-sama, I-I will n-not be re-returning to t-the leaf, I-I have an-another mission."

"Show me the scrolls." Sakura demanded.

" I-I can't!" Hinata squeaked out a yell.

"Hinata! I don't feel like I can trust you anymore!" Sakura yelled

Kakashi and Naruto opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! Calm down! She's just doing what she was told!" Naruto yelled

"Sakura, Hinata can't show you the scrolls, they have been burnt, I've told you all I can, Hinata is an asset to this mission, without her we probably couldn't ever bring Sasuke home again."

Sakura stay'd silent in anger.

"Hinata get going, I know there is a lot of pressure on you, but we all believe in you. Just remember Hinata, he won't go easy on you"

"H-hai!"

She grabbed her kana belt and headband threw them in her purse and ran for the door. her last words before running out the door were, " Kakashi, you know what to do if I don't come back."

"What does she mean , 'If I don't come back' ?" asked Naruto concerned.

Kakashi Ignored him, "let's eat then catch up to Hinata." , ' we can't let her get too far ahead of us, both her and Sasuke could end up losing control of the curse seals.' he thought

"What's up with you guys?" Sakura asked still pissed off. " How can you guys just continue on without suspecting her of anything?"

"Let's not worry about it now Sakura, we've been trying to get Sasuke home for years now, If hinata can help, then let her." said Naruto seeming very down.

"Let's just eat and follow Hinata."

"Fine."

Down the street Hinata was seated at a tale acting as though she had been stood up. Soon after she sensed the infamous Uchiha and two others. When they got to the door of the restaurant, Hinata made it look like she was fed up and began to storm out of the restaurant. She bumped into the Uchiha, slipping his necklace off quickly before she fell down onto the floor.

'You only have to hit him once…'

She stood slowly, apologized and exited knowing he would soon follow. She knew to make the battle short, so she ran to a clearing near a cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry the update took so long guys! I've ben busy helping some friends out and school work on top of it, i haven't really had time to write!

anyhow, Here ya go!

Sasuke watched as the girl ran to the end of the road, and turned to follow.

" Sasu-kunn~ Where are you going?" Asked Karin clinging to his arm.

"She took something from me…" with his voice void of emotion, he shook her off and continued to walk toward Hinata. He smirked, 'Stupid girl, now she's going to die.'

If he only knew.

Hinata waited hidden up in a tree holding the small necklace she stole from the Uchiha, she felt like crying.

' I can't believe he kept this…'

She took her contacts out and ripped her dress further up her leg, giving her more freedom to move.

" Come out." demanded the Uchiha man down below her.

' he may have kept this, but it seems he doesn't remember me..' she thought sadly, ' good.' She jumped down the clearing floor, holding his necklace at her side.

Hey all, i know this is extremely short, but i had two exams today and just finished cleaning up around my room and bathroom, so i'm so tired, i'll finish updating this chapter tmw and post it again, sorry for the long wait! :( R&R would be wonderful, i didn't think this story would as popular, i have most of it written in a notebook of mine from school lol. Good night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"What do you want?" the Uchiha asked coyly

She help up the necklace and pulled her own out from under she dress. They fit together to make an Uchiha/Huyga family crest. One that doesn't exist.

"They need you back in the leaf Uchiha-san." she answered.

"Tch. Why should I go back?" he answered eyes slits.

"Itachi-san and Orochimaru are dead, what is your reason is left for you to stay out here?" she tried her best to match his dead tone, feeling her mark burn as he was close.

"Konohagakure is not my home, Huyga."

" You could make it home again Uchiha-san, of course I didn't think you would remember this." She held the put together necklaces again. " A pair, you and I were, thats what our mothers always said." He scowled.

"I'll go back with you" She lied, but smiled sweetly.

"And what about my team?" he asked, not really caring about them.

"We'll bring them, or dispose of them, your choice."

Before Sasuke could sense team 7 approaching a few miles behind Hinata, she said. "Shake on it?"

He smirked, " I don't think so_ Huyga-chan_…." He lunged, she dodged.

'Guess this is the end for me then…' she thought, running further into the forest with his necklace in hand. ' Why do are necklaces actually fit together?'

Saskue threw a kunai at her back, she flash stepped away from them. She turned to face him still running, then flipped seeing the edge of the river turning into a waterfall. He jumped after her charging up his chidori. He watched as she closed her eyes as if she were accepting her death right then and there. Then he heard Naruto yell.

"Hinata! Open your eyes!"

She didn't listen, but she sent all of her chakra to her hand.

'It's time…..to end this!' her eyes snapped open, both of them still falling. Team seven could only stand at the bottom of the waterfall and watch. Sasuke's chidori was now burning her flat stomach , she snapped her eyes open, reaching toward his shoulder with all her might. 'one touch…..' she thought.

She grabbed it, her eyes now glowed completely white. They both let out a loud scream then hit the water hard. Hinata felt she was in the worst pain she had ever been in, a long with that, she was losing all her air.

' it's finally all over….' she smiled letting darkness take her over.


	5. Chapter 5

last time!

She didn't listen, but she sent all of her chakra to her hand.

'It's time…..to end this!' her eyes snapped open, both of them still falling. Team seven could only stand at the bottom of the waterfall and watch. Sasuke's chidori was now burning her flat stomach , she snapped her eyes open, reaching toward his shoulder with all her might. 'one touch…..' she thought.

She grabbed it, her eyes now glowed completely white. They both let out a loud scream then hit the water hard. Hinata felt she was in the worst pain she had ever been in, a long with that, she was losing all her air.

' it's finally all over….' she smiled letting darkness take her over.

When she awoke a camp was set up, with the Uchiha tied to a tree to her left.

"What the hell did you do to me Huyga?!" yelled Sasuke weakly, struggling against the ropes.

"Are the others asleep?"

"Yes, Now what the hell-"

Hinata stumbled to her feet as quietly as she could, then walked over to the Uchiha.

"T-tsunade gave m-me a curse seal l-like yours, but t-the opposite. I broke your tie to O-orochimaru and r-replaced it with mine." she winced in pain water still in her lungs. The Uchiha remained silent, Hinata keeled down on one knee and placed his necklace back around his neck.

"I have t-to go. I'll see y-you if I-I come home. Ja ne U-uchiha-sama." she formed a hand sign and disappeared.

"Hn." he smirked, ' I'll see you again Huyga…I'll make sure of that..'


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time!

_"I have t-to go. I'll see y-you if I-I come home. Ja ne U-uchiha-sama." she formed a hand sign and disappeared._

_"Hn." he smirked, ' I'll see you again Huyga…I'll make sure of that..' _

Hinata ran as fast as her weak body could carry her. Her ribs were bruised, the pain almost unbearable.

'Just three more days till I get to my black box…'

She would recover there and train next mission being. " I have to kill my father. He is a danger to the village and to my family.'

She would undergo anbu training with one of Tsunade's underlings. Hinata was given this mission not only because it was her father endangering the village with plans of war, but because she is the only one that can. Huyga's are known for their strength in gentl fist , having hinata go up against him would not only solve this political problem, but he could no longer beat hinata and her sister.

' I have to do this, to save the village and my family.'

Tsunade sent her trainer with a mask to cover her face, she would never be found out because this was a solo mission, only Hinata, Lady Tsunade and Hinata's trainer will know about it.

Hinata leaned against a tree, not being able to breathe anymore. Tears poured down her face and she fell to her knee's. She didn't understand why Tsunade chose her and not Neji, her cousin. He was stronger, smarter, quicker. Hinata was the weak link of the family, the one she knew her father hated.

"Okaa-san…lend me your strength please…" she whispered. After a few minuets of rest Hinata slowly stood, to find her hide out Tsunade had prepared for her. Once she found it, she crawled over and opened the door,locking it behind her with a chakra seal.

Back in the village a raven sits outside Tsunade's window, a note tied around it's leg. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were now walking into the village. The Uchiha looking out of it as if he were not on the earth. Tsunade took the note off the raven, it read.

' _Code: Dragon in the grass- Active.' _ Tsunade smiled " I knew you could do it Hinata.' she thought as she turned the note over. '_ Injuries will be healed fully in a week, mission will be completed by then.' _

" Good girl Hinata, I taught you well."

_Knock knock._

" Enter." She said burning the note quickly. The raven flew away, squawking.

"Reporting back Tsunade-sama." Kakashi stated. "Everything went according."

Naruto, Sakura and the tied up Sasuke entered the room.

"Tsunade, would you care to explain what Hinata did to him?" asked Sakura seriously.

Tsunade placed her hands together and stared at Sakura.

"I placed a curse seal on her, just as Orochimaru did to Sasuke here."

"But what did they have to do with each other?" , Tsunade smiled again. "In order to break orochimaru's bond with young sasuke, I had to replace the bond with another. Hinata and Sasuke having been close as babies she was an easy choice. They'll be bonded till death. Weather their relationship becomes love, or stays as it is now, is up to them, but no matter what, they are bonded forever."

"And her disappearance?" asked Sakura.

"Her next mission, she'll be home in a week or so, its none of your concern. When she returns she will be 's guardian, till I see her is trustworthy of being on his own. Dismissed."

Sakura pouted. " H-hai…"

"And what do we do with Sasuke-teme now Tsunade-baba?"

"Take him home, I have anbu guarding his residence, since he is still in a weak state he should be no problem, Naruto you may stay with him if you wish. Now all of you out of my sight!" she scolded. But then seeing the young Uchiha make eye contact with her, she smiled. As if he knew what she was doing, pushing the shy huyga and the bold uchiha together, it was for there own good.


	7. Authors note!

Hey everyone, I was going to update today, and went to grab my notebook to type up this chapter, only to find i left it at school. So i'll update it tomorrow!

Sorry everyone!

Shadow-chan :3


	8. Chapter 7

_"Take him home, I have anbu guarding his residence, since he is still in a weak state he should be no problem, Naruto you may stay with him if you wish. Now all of you out of my sight!" she scolded. But then seeing the young Uchiha make eye contact with her, she smiled. As if he knew what she was doing, pushing the shy huyga and the bold uchiha together, it was for there own good. _

Chapter 7

It had been almost a month since the Uchiha was brought home, Hinata was two weeks late arriving home, and Tsunade was getting worried. She couldn't send a search party because Hinata's mission was a secret, she had almost resorted to having Neji take care of it when an anbu reported.

" Dragon is back in the cave Milady."

"Thank you, remember keep the Huyga compound isolated from the public, Dragon might destroy it."

"Hai."

The anbu poofed away, and the hokage smiled. ' A little late but i'm sure she'll be fine.'

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished training, and were eating out at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. The Uchiha couldn't be left alone still which annoyed him to no end, but today he seemed absent minded. More then usual. To Naruto, this was the old Sasuke, but to him, he felt like a new person. Wether that was good or bad, he didn't know. He did not know why the Huyga girl entered his mind so often. But he also didn't mind it, he wanted nothing to do with team 7 anymore. Him mind craved and needed the light that Hinata provided, and everyone know's she has enough to share. He knew he would win her over eventually, even if it was a selfish thing to plot, he figured he had nothing else to lose.

' She'll be home soon, I can feel it..' he smirked to himself.

That day the Huyga compound stood silent, as the maids and house keepers were given a free day. Hinata's father was in the study looking over scroll. Hinata is dressed as a man, wearing bigger anbu gear. Her mask fits with her undercover anbu name, a Dragon. She had been healing the past couple weeks and took the last week to train, she felt she was ready. But she was wrong.

She calmly entered the study to challenge him.

Without even looking up he ask, "Who are you?" sounding unamused, maybe even annoyed. She didn't answer, just drew her sword and pointed it at his chest.

"You've made one to many enemies, Huyga." She said in the most manly voice she could. He bought it.

Her father laughed, "You're just a boy, what business do you have with my family?"

She flash-stepped behind him, putting the knife to his throat. He went to move, but Hinata grabbed his neck.

"If it is a fight you want, fine. But don't expect to live boy." he choked out. Hinata let go of his throat, and steadily flowed him to the training yard.

Once they were face to face again, Hisashi asked. : Did my eldest daughter send you?"

"Tch. No. You've made to many enemies Huyga, one to many."

"I've done many people wrong…..but in order to protect my clan and the vill-"

"We both know thats a lie." She lunged at him dodging his gentl fist, then throwing a kunai into his shoulder.. Her mark spread to half her body, she could control it. But not completely, it changed her, like flipping a switch.

It was almost evil.

Sasuke still with Naruto, sensed Hinata's chakra soon after her curse mark was activated. ' So she IS back..' he smirked. ' And a hell of a lot stronger.'


End file.
